the only exception
by rawrkristina
Summary: Clare goes to Allis party with Eli instead of the fundraiser after that they realize they realize their chemistry and it all goes up and down hill from there Eclare with some drama in between I suck at summeries sorry
1. my turn to embarrass you

_Ok so I am starting at the IM, I know this idea has probably been overdone but I am doing and idea that I haven't seen been done. I have fell in love with Eli/Clare from the moment I saw him just like everyone else. I won't be using exact quotes from the show_

_I do not own anything from Degrassi blah blah blah ;)_

Clares POV

For the past hour and a half I have been sitting here trying to defeat this killer disease called writers block for my English assignment. Instead it turned into me sitting here playing with the ring Eli randomly gave me, that gave me chills every time I turned it. I starting thinking about my paper again and typing out whatever came to my head when I heard a bing.

_Eli-Gold49: More public embarrassment tonight?_

_Clare-e23: Is that an invitation?_

I stare at the screen and just then my mom and dad start arguing about my dad having to work instead of going to my mom's church fundraiser.

_Eli-Gold49: do you want it to be?_

Yes, I would love it to be an invitation. I just hope my mom can find someone besides me to sub in.

"Do you think you can sub in?" My mom asks through tears, but right before I could answer the phone rings. I stare at the computer screen and laugh imagining his face of confusion of why it was taking me so long to IM back.

"Never mind," My mom says walking in the room grabbing her bag, "Mrs. Baker called, her husband also is working late, so she asked if we could go together. I will see you when I get home." She leaves, leaving me happy.

_Clare-e23: I would love to hang- but it is my turn to embarrass you. Get me at my house in 10._

I sit here patiently awaiting his response.

_Eli-Gold49: I would like to see what you have planned to embarrass me. See you in 10._

_Eli-Gold49 has signed off._

I look at the clock and notice it is 7:15, hope it isn't too late to go to Allis party.

I pick up my phone and call her deciding not to tell her about Eli, because her look of surprise is hilarious.

"Hey Alli! So I decided that I will actually be coming to your party, I will be there in about 20 minutes." She shrieked on the other end of the line causing me to jump.

"Alright, you won't regret it sadly Eli isn't here." She says in a sad sarcastic voice.

"Aw darn. Well I have to go get ready see you soon." I hang up not even letting her say bye, as I see a hearse pull up in front of my house.

"Hi Eli," I say walking up to his hearse.

"So, how are you planning on embarrassing me?" He smirks his famous smirk like he could never get embarrassed.

"Well, I am taking you to a party." I smirk back at him, knowing the only person he will know there will probably be Alli.

"What kind of party is this? You don't take me as a party type of girl." He stares at me in a weird way.

"It is at my best friend Allis house, I told her we would stop by. So no longer then 30 minutes to an hour, I promise." He is still giving me an uncertain look then finally just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say Clare bear," He smiles and opens the passenger seat to the hearse for me. "So why are you bringing me to this party again?" He asks as we drive off to Allis house.

"Alli got mad that we haven't been spending time together, and I just knew you would love to go to a party where you wouldn't know anyone but my best friend you have met once." I smiled at him hoping my plan didn't make him mad.

"Well, I am honored to be a part of your plan to be a part of a party of not knowing a single person at a party. You owe me though, and believe me I will get you back for this." He says and I swear he winked at me as he said it.

We pulled up to Allis house and as soon as we did he grabbed my hand for who knows why but it made my heart race up in such a good way that I didn't want him to let go. I start wishing we would have gone somewhere else, where we could be alone and not with a bunch of people I don't even know.

I knock on Allis door, praying she answers and not Dave or Drew seeing as they would both give Eli weird looks. Thankfully it was her and she gave her usual squeal which was even louder because of Eli.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" She said in a really excited voice.

"Surprise!" He says sarcastically.

"We were just about to play I never. This is the perfect moment for you to learn more about your new lover" She winked and pulled Eli and me inside.

Oh god, I regret coming here even more. I was going to have to remove clothing in front of him. Kissing games are one things but this, and all he was doing was smirking.

Ok now review…Sorry there will definitely be more Eclare moments in future chapters, like next one for sure I promise ;) but I can't get to them if you don't review so goo!


	2. never have I ever

Since you all are being so nice with reviews, I am going to be nice and give you a new chapter before I go to bed. I will make the I never scene a little longer than the actual show and hotter ;). Oh and it is still in Clares pov because I think it will be funner to write it that way, I will write in Eli's soon though don't worry

"Move over Dave so I can sit next to my best friend and her new boy toy." I hear Alli yell at Dave. I feel my cheeks grow really hot and look over at Eli who has no emotion on his face. I am now scared of the I never things he is going to say, and pray to god I have never done them. His payback is going to be brutal, I know it.

"So im supposed to say something I haven't done?" Dave asks Alli, he still looks upset about being told to move. I find it kind of funny though, and Eli is just kind of sitting there awkwardly.

"And anyone who has done it removes an article of clothing." That one little comment got Eli smirking, it was going to be a long night now that he knew how to play.

"Never have I ever lied to my parents" Dave says.

Alli scoffs at that, and everyone in the room, me included(I take off my ring), take off some type of clothing(girls jewelry mostly).

"Questions like that and I will be naked in 10." Drew said looking at Alli taking off his blue plaid shirt to reveal a black undershirt. She was smiling so wide at him.

"You next Alli," Dave says. Man, that boy has it bad. If only he knew, it was Drew she liked.

"Let Drew show us how it is done." She says in a seductive tone.

"Never have I ever sexted." Hah Alli is the only one in the room who takes something off, poor her.

"Long story," she winks

"It always is"

"Your turn, long story"

"Never have I ever liked someone in this room"

I notice Alli(which I knew she played dumb on purpose), Dave, Eli, and Drew. Take something off. I also took off my jacket, not liking this game, although I am liking that Eli also took something off, that made me happy.

"Eli how bout you go next, you have been quiet this entire time. Let Clare here get to know you a bit more." Alli says in her little energetic way. If only she knew it was hard to get him to shut up at times.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," he said winking at me. What is up with him at times really? He wanted me naked, so he said dumb stuff. This is pay back. I took off my cross necklace for payback for whatever I knew he was planning with that question.

"Your turn Clare bear" He said to me. Smirking at me with that smirk that I loved.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Hah, I will do it back to you Mr. boy who wants me naked. Wait does that mean I want him naked. No I don't, I don't want Eli naked. Get that thought out of my head. He took off his belt, and I just was looking at him. Not even paying attention to the fact that there was a game going on behind me or other people for that matter.

"You should really stop staring and undressing me with your eyes its wrong." He whispers looking me up and down. Damn him.

"Never have I ever wanted to make out with anyone in this room." Drew says taking off his belt.

Before anyone could even do anything, Alli jumped down and grabbed Drew's watch, "Oh how did it get to be 8:30 partys over bye."

"Yeah we better let you go, get you beauty rest." Drew said staring at her.

I looking at my best friend and we hugged goodbye and she winked at me.

"I will call you later and you better tell me everything!" She whispered in my ear.

"Likewise." I grab Eli's hand and we walk out of the door.

"Why did it end so early at such a freakin random time?" Eli asked having a really curious look on his face.

"I will explain when we get inside your hearse." I say rolling my eyes.

"My hearse is named morty." He smirks as we walk up to it as the surrounding people give us weird looks walking up to Morty. We both start laughing at the weird looks and whispering of the people here.

"Never again are you bringing me to one of her parties, although it was kind of nice to be able to get you out of some of your clothes innocently," He winks as we get in Morty.

"Alli ended it because Drew wants to make out with her." I say then laughing at the stupidity of it all.

"Girls are so weird." He laughs as we pull out of her street. "Anyways now I pick where we go and its payback for that hell of whatever you just put me through. No arguing or you will pay even worse."

"Oh I am so scared" I shake, knowing how harmless he was.

"You should be this place is scary, everyone goes there they will be able to see the embarrassment you get for hanging out with a hearse driving freak I am." He winks. He must have heard what people were saying at the party. I could truly care less if he was a freak; I liked him much more none the less.

"You don't embarrass me though." I say softly.

"Oh really," He says pulling into the Dots parking lot, he is so original. Going to the Dot, wow.

"I yelled in front of a bunch of strangers, and brought you to my best friends party. Obviously you don't embarrass me. Lets just go into the dot before morty embarrasses me." I say sarcastically.

"How dare you hurt poor morty's feelings." We get out of the car and I grab his hand.

"Morty doesn't really embarrass me by the way. I was just joking. I like riding in the car with you." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth, I was never this open with KC. Speaking of KC he was going into the dot with Jenna.

"Hi KC, Jenna." I say cooly. Smiling. I was semi- friends with the both of them. More KC then Jenna.

"Who is he?" KC says not even bothering to say hi, did this seriously make him jealous. What the…

Leave reviews for me and ideas please and thank you


	3. Fall for you

Thank you for the kind reviews…you made me wake up very happy :) This is it the first chapter in Eli's pov, enjoy

"Who is this," The guy KC who had an odd resemblance to Justin Beiber that it was laughable said in a mad jealous tone.

"I am Eli nice to meet you, I am guessing you are KC. Pleased to meet you." I say smirking at his angry face. What is up with this guy he has a girlfriend why was he mad at Clare for being with me; we weren't even dating for fuck's sake. Although, I definitely wouldn't mind that.

"Clare bear why didn't you tell me you had a new boyfriend?" The blonde cheerleader said excitedly. If only it was true. I look at Clare who was also looking at me, then looked back at her.

"He isn't my boyfriend Jenna, and I wouldn't tell you because I am not friends with boyfriend stealing sluts. Come on Eli." She says pulling me in the Dot, I could tell they made her angry.

"KC was your ex boyfriend?" I asked silently. Seriously? I never took her as the type to date a jock, especially one as angry as him. Although I am not one to speak with anger issues but I would never take them out on a girl like he did, and not leave a girl as beautiful as Clare for that blonde cheerleader, Jenna.

"Yeah, we dated last year before he left me for Jenna." She said looking down at her menu. I pulled the menu down and she looked up, I loved her blue eyes.

"He is a jerk, Clare bear." Smirking at her ridiculous nick name.

"Call me that again Elijah." She says smiling, that's better.

"You are amazing Clare, much better then Jenna any day. With really pretty blue eyes that I love looking in, and can't stop thinking about since the day that I met you." I say gazing at her in the nicest way possible for me.

Clares POV(Yeah I know)

I couldn't believe what Eli was saying, I was becoming an emotional wreck. Trying so hard not to break down crying. I notice Jenna walk out of the Dot which kind of makes me smile.

"You are pretty amazing yourself Eli," is all I can say to him. I feel stupid for not being able to say more.

"Ouch," he says smirking then grabs my hand and pulls me out of the Dot.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere other than here, I feel it is overly crowded," He says eyeing KC who was now talking to Fitz and Bianca. "It is a surprise."

"Are you aware I hate suprises?"

"Are you aware I don't care about you not liking suprises?"

"I will learn." I say getting in Morty as we drive away to who knows where. I just know the butterflies in my stomach are forming more as I stare at every feature on his face. The way he smirks when he is being sarcastic, his amazing green eyes, the fact he doesn't care what people think, his lips. Everything about him just I wish he would kiss me, he would ask me to become his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks making me snap out of my thoughts.

"You," I say catching myself.

"Oh really, what about me?" He is now smiling, happy almost. That is a good sign right? I don't know what to say to this.

"Everything, the way you look to your personality." I smile back at him, and he pulls over to a place I had never seen before, "Where are we?"

"It is where I come to think, lately it where I come to think about you." It was a deserted park. I hadn't noticed that we had been driving for like 30 minutes.

We walk over to the swings, it feels totally cliché but kind of cute at the same time.

"I like swinging but is there a reason we had to come 30 minutes away to get away from my crazy ex?" I laugh.

"I just wanted to take you here, and the mood felt right." He got really quiet and just started swinging.

"Did you used to go to school around here before you came to Degrassi?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I hated it. Nowhere near as nice as Degrassi that is for sure," He says smiling.

I really didn't want to find out why he came to Degrassi, he didn't mention it so he wasn't ready to tell me. We spent the next 30 minutes just talking and messing around. All of a sudden it started thundering (was there rain on the forecast? I don't recall?). Then it just started pouring down rain on both of us.

"Come on," We both ran under some jungle gym thing with our clothes soaked.

"You think we should leave?" I ask checking my phone trying to dry it off.

"You are aware that your trying to dry off your phone with wet clothes right?" He laughs at me.

"You know, you don't look as creepy with your hair all wet like that." I joke.

"Since when am I creepy, I am completely innocent looking. More church looking then you." Oh god that smirk.

I just giggle a giggle I have heard Alli use around guys before and rolled my eyes. This was different though. I really liked Eli, this was more than just a regular crush, this was like a little step below love. I don't have a word for it but I liked it.

"You look very cute all soaked and what not," He moves a little closer to me, close enough so I could feel his breath near my face. Please Eli, just make a move. "We should probably get going though it is almost your curfew, don't want to make a bad impression for your parents."

I will update later today, enjoy


	4. My blue heaven

Alright, I kind of didn't like last chapter to much sorry for sucking.

Clares POV

I lay in bed thinking about the events of tonight and how I barely made it home in time for my curfew. Or well luckily my parents weren't home when I got here so I was safe with that. I haven't even bothered to call Alli yet and I have been home for a good 20-30 minutes. I just have been to lost in my thoughts to even hear anyone else's thoughts or problems and what not.

I was too happy tonight, it was basically confirmed Eli Goldsworthy liked me and he was close to kissing me. If only he wasn't a total tease.

Out of nowhere I hear my phone vibrate, and notice a text, I look down and frown as it was a text from Alli and not Eli.

-_Call me now!_

I try to figure out if I should or not and just decide I should to avoid to rath of whatever was to come if I didn't.

I feel the coldness of my phone against my ear and just hear rings, come on Alli why tell me to call if you're not going to pick up on the first ring!

"CLARE!" She yells, finally I yell in my head.

"ALLI! Why did you yell my name?" I say in the happiest tone possible, only because I was super duperly happy.

"So right after you and Eli left Drew came back and we had such an intense make out session it was oh my god amazing!" She said in the most Alli voice ever, all I could do was laugh.

"That sounds fantastically awesome!" I say noticing I sound peppier than usual, hopefully she doesn't notice then there will be questions.

"How was your date night with Eli?"

"Well we ran into KC at the dot and KC actually sounded jealous and well I basically told off Jenna and we left and he took me to a park where it started raining and we almost kissed!" I say excitedly.

"Wait you almost kissed, what happened?" She basically yells in the phone. I immediately regret telling her that, tomorrow will be hell. I have to warn Eli as soon as possible for whatever she has planned.

"Well he teased me basically, so basically it is his fault." I say stubbornly.

"Aw well he definitely wants to kiss you and he so likes you. At my party he wouldn't stop looking at you. Also why were you undressing him with your eyes Saint Clare aren't you supposed to be all pure and stuff?" I was really praying nobody noticed I was doing that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was not undressing him with my eyes and I am not all pure!" I say defensively. Pure people don't fall for people who drive hearses.

"Whatever you say saint Clare, well I will see you and your boy toy tomorrow. Night night." She hangs up.

I was not looking forward to whatever she had planned for him to get him to kiss me, but I could not wait to see him.

I looked at my phone and see he had texted me while I was on the phone with her.

-_I had fun tonight, can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

I put my phone up and just smile at the fact he is thinking about enough to text me that.

Eli's POV

My parents are out of town for the next two weeks thank heavens for that. I was tired of them talking down to me like I am some huge disappointment to them or something. I look at the clock and notice it is 7:30 and decide I should start getting ready for school. I put my ocean surf deodorant on and throw clothes on and brush my teeth and hair. I look in the mirror to make sure I look sexy as always. Mostly for Clare, the beautiful girl that I couldn't get out of my mind, speaking of her. I wonder if she needs a ride.

I grab my phone and text her, instead of showing up at her house like a fool and she be gone.

-_Hey Clare Bear do you need a ride?_

I went upstairs and made some food awaiting her response knowing she would be mad at me for calling her Clare bear but it was just so damn tempting.

-_Only if you wouldn't mind picking up Alli Elijah, I normally walk with her._

I knew it this was punishment for me calling her Clare Bear.

-_Fine, be there in 5 Clare bear._

I was only doing this because I wanted to see Allis expression to having to ride in Morty. She wasn't like Clare, she wasn't going to be as accepting to him.

"Well looks like we will be getting two guests today Morty." I say to my car, noticing I was crazy.

I drive up in front of Clares house blaring my music and smirking, I hope her parents weren't home.

"Why good morning Clare," I say not even bothering to get out.

"Hey Elijah, you remember where Alli lives?" She was still calling me Elijah, I hated when people called me that.

"Yeah, did you tell her that I was getting her?" I smirked as she got in Morty.

"No, I knew she would say no, and I want to see her face just as much as I know you do." She was spending way too much time with me I could tell.

We didn't really talk much on the way to Alli's house we just listened to my music, today I was in a Bullet for my Valentine mood for some odd reason. They were normally for my depressing moods but today I just felt like listening to them, maybe it had something to do with getting Alli.

We pulled into Alli's house and she was standing out there with her mouth open and Clare and I just burst out laughing.

"Hello Alli, would you like a ride?" I say smirking.

"What. The." She just stood there, while Clare was still laughing.

"There are no dead bodies I swear," I say to her.

"Why did no one tell me I was riding in a freakin hearse to school!" I heard her yell while she was walking to Clares side of the car. Damn, this was fucking priceless. Clare was right about not telling her.

"Good idea on not telling her," I whisper in Clares ear. I notice her shiver as I moved her hair to whisper it. Maybe that was a bad idea.

"Sorry Alli, but I wanted to see your reaction." Clare smiles sweetly at her best friend.

"You are so dead Edwards." She says as we drive out from the Bhandari house. We just really listened to my music on the way to school because Alli was to mad at Clare and Clare and me were trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Eli, I need to talk to you," I hear Alli say the moment we get out of the car at Degrassi. I could see Clare going no over and over. This was the punishment for not telling her, and I am scared of what she told her.

"Um…ok," I walk over to her hyperactive friend.

"Yes Alli, how may I help you," Alli hits me the moment I get over to her.

"Ow what the fuck was that for!" I yell making sure Clare didn't hear me curse, not that I care or anything.

"Why didn't you kiss her last night even with the perfect moment and everything!" She said in a mad kind of voice that made me laugh. I didn't want to kiss her because it didn't feel right, I didn't want to tell Alli that though, I hardly knew her. I would tell Clare that. The fact Alli hit me over that made me smile though that meant Clare wanted me to kiss her and told Alli about it. Ignoring Alli, I just walked back over to Clare and grabbed her waste and kissed her. I think I caught her by surprise because she kind of pushed me away then looked at me and pushed me against Morty and kissed me back. This felt perfect. I have never felt anything in the few girls I have kissed but with Clare I actually feel some chemistry, sparks. Our lips intertwine perfectly with each other like they were meant for each other. I have never believed in that soul mate bullshit but today at this moment, I believe Clare is that exception. I love her.

Review! :)


	5. A kiss and Detention

Thank you again for the nice reviews. I will keep writing this until the boiling point is over (or season 10, dun know yet.)

Clares POV

I was standing here pissed off at the fact my best friend pulled away Eli and all I see is her hitting him and him yelling ow. Then a couple minutes later he comes back and just kisses me right on the lips, it is the most amazing feeling ever. The butterflies I had been feeling for the past couple days have expanded everywhere. I push him away out of surprise and just stare at him for a few seconds and then just push him against Morty and kiss him. I don't even notice the people standing around all I can think about is how this was perfect.

"Hate to break up the love fest here, but we are going to be late." I hear Alli walk up to us. He pushes me off and grabs my hand we are both just smiling at Alli. "God, you guys are so gross." She storms off not even bothering to talk to us.

"Isn't this all her fault?" I say confused but still smiling my little butt off.

"She will get over it; she just wishes she had a hot guy like me." He winks at me.

"Be more arrogant please," I say in my most sarcastic voice as we walk into Degrassi. People were giving us looks like what a random couple, and is that really Saint Clare with the guy who drives a hearse? I was holding my breath not to laugh at the whispers and looks.

"You know you think I'm the hottest guy here," Eli says pushing me against my locker, freaking tease. I push him away refusing to give in to his temptations.

"Maybe in the top 10," I wink at him, killing his big ego.

"Ouch Clare that actually hurt," he says grabbing his heart. Sadly the bell rings too quickly. I kiss him goodbye and rush off to my home room.

"Thank you Alli!" I say hugging my best friend while sitting on the exercise balls which I have never enjoyed more than this exact moment. I could not stop bouncing I was in such a good mood.

"You owe me, except all it took was really hitting him. He got the rest, smart boy you got there Clare." Alli says happily. "Stop bouncing!" She squealed, all I could do was laugh at her annoyance.

"Sorry Alli, I am just so giddy. Really happy and giggly," I say giggling, I probably sounded like a complete pot head but I really wanted to get this out before seeing Eli again. Alli had to understand this.

"What has this boy done with my Clare Edwards, she doesn't giggle, oh no you're in love aren't you?" She says worried. I never thought about the fact of being in love with Eli.

"Of course not," I say as I stop bouncing, "I have only known him a few days I just really really like him and he makes me happy. I can't explain it, I just know I am not in love with him. But that kiss, wow it was one of the most amazing feelings I have ever felt, maybe it was love I don't know." I move my shoulders up confused. I hated the fact of thinking I was in love seeing as I have thought this feeling once before and ended up realizing it was all a lie. Also having my heart smashed into a million pieces, but there was something about Eli that I knew he wouldn't do that.

"Yay, I am sooo happy that you have finally moved on from that jerk named KC!" She jumps up and down on the exercise balls. Oh so she can but I can't freaking hypocrite.

"Ancient history," I roll my eyes at the fact of bringing up of KC.

"Clare, are you really dating that hearse driving freak?" I hear KC walk up to me; speak of the real life devil, seriously god!

"Last time I checked, he wasn't a freak but yes he drives a hearse and yes he is my boyfriend. Is there a problem KC?" I say laughing at his facial expression, dang Eli really has changed me.

"I have a bad feeling about him, you should watch out." KC says with a concerned face. I burst out laughing and have a hard time saying anything

"KC you have become hilarious, but really you don't even know him and refer to him as the hearse driving freak, just leave me alone alright?" I walk out of the media emersion room still laughing

2 days later (detention, yeah I didn't really mention them getting detention but you all have seen the episode)

"So, ready for detention?" Eli ran up and put his arm around my shoulders after school.

"Not really, thank you for getting this crazy idea in my head that skipping is a good idea!" I say smiling slightly.

We walk into the library and notice that only Bianca and Fitz are in here. Great, this will be fun. I just want to kill myself now, Bianca is a complete bitch to Eli and me and Owen is just well rude.

"Hello my fellow detention goers!" Eli says in a way to peppy voice. Of course they just look at him like isn't he supposed to be all dark and gloomy what the hell is he doing with her. Also why is he so happy, that thought made me laugh.

"Dr. Doom shut up please," Bianca said in her normal bitchy voice. I basically just rolled my eyes.

"Aw Bianca lighten up please," Eli says rolling his eyes as we sit down in the back, "And she calls me Dr. Doom." That causes me to giggle.

Then Principle Simpson walked into the room and explained the rules to us which basically came down to no fun. Then left for some odd reason, but said he would be back in the next 20-30 minutes and he would know if we left.

"Eli, we are not leaving I don't even care if you beg me." I say before he even opens his mouth.

"Fine, I won't beg you. I wouldn't want Saint Clare in more trouble." He teases me. I hate when people call me that, almost as much as Clare bear.

"I hate you." I say folding my arms in anger. What he does in reaction to those words? He starts tickling me, stupid stupid boy!

"Eli Stop!" I yell while laughing. I notice the two other people in the room give us really annoyed looks.

"Can you two shut your flirty asses up for one second?" Fitz and Bianca yell at the same time. I have been here for 20 minutes and I already realized I hate them.

"I think it has been one second, Clare we can begin flirting again." He smirks at them, I don't think they are paying attention.

"I wish we had this room to our self," I whisper in his ear. I really wish we did, then we could just make out the entire time and not have to worry about Bianca and Fitz yelling at us.

"I like the way you think Saint Clare," he winks and gets up and walks to the back of the library. I follow.

"What are you doing?" I whisper as he sits down on the ground.

"You wanted to be alone, we are alone back here," He says pulling me to the ground.

"You are aware Principle Simpson will be back like any minute right?" I say regrettably as I would much rather stay back here with Eli.

"Crap, I didn't think about that." We both got back up and walked back to our seats where Bianca and Fitz were laughing at us the moment we got back

"Have a nice make out session?" Crap, Principle Simpson walked in at the moment we got back.

"We weren't making out," I say fast in defense of the entire situation. My heart was pounding super fast.

"Well you and Mr. Goldsworthy will have Saturday detention for going off alone together," Mr. Simpson told us. This sounded wonderful. Bianca and Fitz were holding in there laughter and Eli was smirking.

He stayed in detention and watched up for the next 30 minutes and then released us.

"I am going to kill you Eli!" I yell at him hitting his arm as we were walking out of Degrassi and towards Morty.

"Hey at least we have an excuse to spend all day Saturday together," He kisses me right on the lips then opens the passenger door.

"Very true, because if we didn't have detention I wouldn't want to spend any time with you." I roll my eyes at his stupid comment.

"Do your parents even know about me?" no…this would hurt him a lot.

"Well, how do I put this nicely? No I haven't really talked to them about my life why do you want to meet them?" I say praying he says no.

"Kind of, I want to know who the family is of my wonderful girlfriend or for them to know I exist." He says with a actual serious face.

"I will tell them about you tonight, and uh I guess maybe arrange a dinner?" I say nervously as we pull into my house.

"Sounds perfect!" He kisses me as I get out of Morty.

Alright lemme know what ya think ;) and ideas for the meeting Clares parents dinner


	6. tears don't fall

**_Sorry for the lack of updates, I just haven't been up to writing. Writers block, now I want to write again. Also 'My Body is a Cage' probably my favorite episode of Degrassi of all time. Both parts are amazing, just saying. (Yes I have seen pt 2) Also if you have a twitter, right after the new episode tweet about Adam, lets make Adam a trending topic ;) _**

**Eli's POV**

I cannot believe I just told Clare I wanted to meet her parents. What the hell was I thinking, there had to be some way I could get out of this. I mean it would be weird to ask her to cancel seeing as it was my freaking idea. Thinking before I speak has never been my style; I need to learn how to do it. I start freaking out and I have no one to text besides Clare and Alli about my problems. So no matter what Clare knows, dammit I need some guy friends.

I park Morty in my drive way and rush to my room to throw myself on my bed and log onto IM and see Clare is online.

_Eli-Gold49: Hey there blue eyes_

I wait patiently looking at my watch it feels like hours since I sent it(of course it has only been seconds but still.

_Clare-e23: Hi Eli_

_Eli-Gold49: Everything alright?_

_Clare-e23: yeah, just working on homework can't really talk. See you tomorrow._

_Clare-e23 has signed off._

Something just didn't really feel right about our IM session, I should shrug it off but I know she is hiding something from me. She loved school, but not that much. I was much more lovable.

**Clares POV**

"MOM!" I yell the moment I walk in the door from getting dropped off from detention with Eli. I can't believe he wants to meet my parents, I mean what kind of guy wants to meet the girlfriends parents. He is one of a kind that's for sure he drives a hearse and wears all black and dates a Christian girl and SUGGESTS to meet her parents against her will.

"In the living room Clare!" I hear my mom yell. I walk in there and my mom is watching some home cleaning shows, I don't get why people watch those. They seem really stupid.

"So do uh you and dad mind having uh company for dinner tomorrow?" I say nervously. I realize I am sweating, shoot I don't even want to know what I will be like tomorrow.

"Who is this guest you speak of sweety?" My mom asks without looking up. I have this odd fact she is hiding something from me from the tone of her voice.

"My boyfriend, Eli he uh wants to meet you and dad. It was his idea." I swallow as she looks at me, her eyes are bloodshot. She has been crying and I was worried about a dinner.

"I don't think your father will be making the dinner sweety, but I would love to meet your boyfriend."

"M-m-m-o-m where did dad go?" I say trying not to cry.

"He is going to be gone for a little while," She says and starts crying again. Shit, divorce.

"Are you getting a divorce?" I say hiding my tears, one of us has to be strong after all.

"I still don't know Clare, he just walked out and said he will be gone for a few days." I sit next to my mom and hold her. I let her cry on my shoulder and I try to think positive, my dad just left to go on a business trip. He will be back in a few days with a present like the old days. Clare don't cry, it is just like it was in the past. Daddy leaves for a few day's and comes back with a gift. Shit, here was the tears. I knew this was it, this was the end of my mom and dad.

"Mom, I have a lot of homework. I will see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too Clare." She says wiping her eyes.

I walk upstairs walking past all the family photos, we all look so happy. What a lie, no family is ever happy. My dad is probably out screwing some skank right now. I throw myself on my bed and look at my laptop which I left on and see an IM from Eli. I knew he could help me through this. I didn't want him too though.

I just give him short answers back and sign off and lay there wishing I could talk to Darcy. Why the hell is she still in Kenya, seriously it has been over a year. I need my big sister home. My eyes water up I see nothing but blurriness and feel tons of water falling down my cheeks. Why can't life be easier, why does something so bad have to happen when everything was starting to be so great.

- The next day

**Eli's POV**

I pick up my phone and dial Clares number which I so oddly enough memorized.

"Clare?"

"This is her mother, she is still asleep who is this speaking?" Shit seriously? I guess I don't have to wait till tonight to speak to her mom. Her mom sounded upset, oh no.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards, this is Eli. I was going to ask Clare if she would like a ride to school today, but I guess if she is still sleeping that would be a no?" there goes that talking without thinking again.

"Oh hello Eli, I was actually just about to wake her up, if you would like to come over and wait for her you may." That sounds exactly what I want to do, wait awkwardly with her mother.

"That sounds lovely; I will be there soon bye." I hang up the phone and take a deep breath. Eli you are one dumb guy. Her mom sounds nice though, hopefully her dad isn't there though.


	7. wake up

Eli's POV

I pull up to Clares house, still no word from her.

I walk up to her door and knock and her mom answers her eyes bloodshot, shit. Now I knew Clare wasn't alright.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards I am Eli Goldsworthy," I say holding out my hand for a handshake. I notice her eyes look over my shoulder at Morty, I quickly expect the door to slam in my face. Please no Mrs. Edwards I need to talk to Clare. Then she shakes my hand, much to my suprise.

"Hello Eli, can you attempt to wake up Clare. She won't respond to me, maybe you will have better luck." I knew she had my headphones on, she probably didn't hear her mother.

"Sure, I can try." I shrug and walk in. This felt so awkward, this really christian women talking to me, wanting me to wake up her daughter. I notice a door that said Clares room on it. Well that was easy. I lock around the room and see her pink laptop she is on sometimes at school, a lot of books and then I look at the bed and see Clare laying on the bed with my headphones on. I took them off of her and set them ontop of her laptop. I could tell she was crying, poor Clare she looks so vulnerable.

"Clare," I whisper in her and kiss her forehead trying to wake her up.

She moves a little bit but doesn't wake up. I could tell she heard me.

"Clare wake up now before I do something drastic." I say a little louder to the sleeping Clare. She doesn't even respond, so I decided to go the drastic route. I bit her ear and licked her cheek to see if that would wake her up, it worked. She blinked a few times before noticing what was going on or that I was even there.

"WHAT THE HELL ELI!" Clare yells whiping her cheek, I bust out laughing at the fact she was mad.

"Yes my lovely Clare bear," I say looking innocent trying hard not to smirk. She glares at me.

"Why did you bite my ear and lick me!" She said a little quieter so her mom wouldn't hear her.

"Don't lie to me, you liked your ear being bit, and you didn't wake up when I tried sweetly." I stare at her, now noticing her eyes are also red, confirming the fact she was crying. I grab her hands.

She didn't respond to liking it, so I took it as a yes.

"Anyways, get ready were supposed to go to school. Hurry." I decided we were skipping I only said that in case her mom overheard. I think I need a good impression because of Morty. I kiss Clare on the forehead and walk out of the room back downstairs where awkwardness awaits me.

"Did you awaken her?" Her mom says looking up at me, did she really not hear Clare yell at me?

"Uh, yeah." I say deciding to leave out the part of her yelling at me.

"Good, thank you Eli, I really appreciate you helping Clare. I can tell you make her happy." If only her mom knew the effect Clare had on me as well. "This is the time Clare needs you the most, im glad your here for her. Her dad just left and cheated on me, she needs someone to trust that isn't family." Now I understand why she was upset, did she know he cheated and why was her mom telling me all this, we just met. What do I say to all this.

"I will be here for Clare as long as possible, she makes me as happy as I make her. I am very sorry about your husband Mrs. Edwards." There I think that is good enough. Hurry Clare please. I lean against the wall and see Clare walk down.

"Hi mom, can you call the school and warn them that Eli and I will be late?" She asks trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"I am just going to say you two arn't coming in, have a good day today. I have to go to work." What the hell is wrong with her mom. I just look up at the ceiling, can she even cover for me?

"Uh, can your mom even cover for me Clare?" I ask her still staring at her celing. There is nothing up there except white but I feel to awkward to look at her or her mom.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to go to school. Can you not look at the ceiling Eli please." I look down at her blushing, she looked cute.

"Well we were never going to school, I knew you were upset and me being the bad influence I am taking you on a adventure." I smile at her while she smiless at me. Glad she is giving me an honest smile now, first one today.

"First to the Dot, I am starving." I nod in agreement. I grab her hand and we walk out to Morty.

**Sorry it isn't the greatest, I have to wake up early tomorrow and I just felt the need to update because it has been a while. Please review I feel the lack of those lately :( **


	8. the dot

**Thank you all for the amazingly nice reviews :) really appreciate it. Hope you guys can match up to the niceness after this chapter. **

**Clares POV**

We pull up to the Dot, because despite the fact we were different then most people we still loved the Dot.

"Hey Peter," I say waving at my sisters ex boyfriend who I oddly enough got along with despite what he did to her. I look at Eli who looked jealous of me being nice to Peter, all that did was make me giggle. It was nice hanging out with Eli, and getting me fact of my dad leaving off of my mind.

"Hello little Edwards now why aren't you in school?" He says staring at me as Eli and I take a seat at the booth. He wasn't staring at me anymore, now he was staring at Eli.

"Long story, but I am starving. Oh and this is Eli, Eli this is Peter my sister Darcy's ex boyfriend." I think after mentioning he was my sister's ex kind of loosened up the jealousy a bit. He still wouldn't aknowlege Peter, I was about to hit him if he didn't say something.

"Hi Eli, how long have you known little Clare here for?" Peter asks trying to small talk Eli obviously noticing his awkwardness.

"Since I ran over her glasses," He mumbles. I decided I was going hit him. "Ow what the hell was that for Clare!" He glares at me and nods realizing why I did that. "I ran over her glasses while Alli was trying to take them from her, I think I wasn't paying that close attention. Then our English teacher assigned us as English partners and uh we have been hanging out since we skipped one day, basically clicked since then." That's better, I smile proudly at myself.

"So are you two like dating?" Peter asks still glaring at Eli. What the heck Peter is this 20 questions?

"Yes Peter we are, now you need to do your job as we came here to eat not be interrogated." I look at Eli who looked relieved I said that. What the hell was going on with my boyfriend who seemed perfectly fine before I said hi to Peter?

"Alright you two what would you like?" He asked slightly annoyed now. Eli finally smirks at him. That, I had been waiting for.

"I would like a burger and a coke," I say cheerfully. Acting peppy is really hard, how the hell do cheerleaders do it?

"I will have the same," Eli says still smirking.

"Alright, coming right up."

"So, you didn't seem to like Peter," I ask grabbing Eli's hand.

"I am more worried of him spitting in my food, he didn't seem to like me. You saw the way he kept looking at me, he seemed alright minus that." I kiss Eli randomly and laugh, I will hurt Peter if he does anything to Eli's food.

"Don't worry about it, alright so what is on your mind right now?" I ask staring at his blank expression, no smirk or anything.

"I will tell you later, when there are less people around." I knew he meant Peter. Who seemed to be listening to us.

"Alright, then can you at least kiss me?" I pout at him, trying to get at least a smile. I am the one that is supposed to be off. What the hell is going on with him, we should have gone somewhere else. He leans over and kisses me on the forehead and still doesn't smile. What the hell!

"Let's take a table and talk, this is not cheering me up one bit Eli." I walk off starting to get pissed off. I don't even look back to see if he follows I just sit down in a secluded area. There was already like no one here because everyone was at school, but still Peter couldn't hear us here.

He sat down next to me; at least he isn't mad at me. Great to know.

"I just didn't like him staring at us, it made me uncomfortable. I am sorry Clare bear. He stopped now, after you got all pissed off." He kisses me and smiles, that is better. I will have to get onto Peter about this.

"Well what did my mom say to you at my house, I forgot to ask you. I knew she talked to you, I heard her so no denying." I ask as Peter puts our food down and walks off without saying a word. I was still mad at him.

**Eli's POV**

Crap, I was really hoping she never asked. I knew she didn't know about her dad cheating. I start eating my food, hoping to spare a moment. Clare on the other hand stared at me awaiting an answer. This was the biggest fail moment of my life.

"She was telling me how glad she is that I make you happy," There I am halfway telling the truth, it still hurts that I can't tell her everything. I just didn't want to hurt Clare in the middle of the Dot when I already did that earlier because of that douche Peter.

"That isn't all Eli," Why am I dating a gifted student again?

"She told me about your dad leaving, I could tell your mom was seriously upset. I am sorry Clare." I go back to my burger trying to keep my mouth closed for once. She looked like she was about to cry, shit Eli.

"I think he cheated on my mom Eli," She starts crying more and walks out of the Dot. This is not good. I follow her, or well try to but get disrupted by Peter.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, can you please let me go so I can go help my GIRLFRIEND" I yell pushing him out of the way getting pissed off. People at Degrassi are crazy seriously. I decide the first place to look for Clare would be near Morty seeing as I stupidly left him unlocked. I didn't have to walk far she was sitting against a wall crying her eyes out.

"Clare…" I say silently sitting down next to her letting her cry on my shoulder. I think this is what a good boyfriend is supposed to do.


	9. new friends

**I have decided to just move onto to the next day and start around the time of the "Hands on her body" contest so I can introduce Adam(who is like my 2****nd**** favorite character). There will be a lot of the parent drama so I don't want to overdo it.**

**Eli's POV**

School, ugh. At least today I would not be going to many classes instead I would be standing with my hand against a car for hours trying to win Dead Hand tickets. I knew I could win, seeing as I had plenty of strategies. Sadly I would probably not see Clare today because of it. I walked outside and handed the Indian guy who I think his name is Sav my 10 dollars and stood at the very end sadly next to the bitch from detention, Bianca. I was surprised how many people at this school liked Dead Hand, then on the other hand I was wondering how many people here were just trying to get the tickets to sell to huge fans like me.

For the first couple of hours I just listened to people talk and thought about how lame some of these people who couldn't last for a few hours, oh well less competition for me.

"Ugh what reeks ever heard of deodorant Dr. Doom?" Seriously, Bianca. Ever heard of niceness?

"Yeah, but today instead of ocean surf I used day old trout," I say jokingly lifting up my arm without removing my hand. She removed hers though to hold her nose, but then she started complaining about not being able to go with some guy name Ron-Ron. What kind of name is that?

"I would literally do anything to go to this concert," I say lifting my eyebrows to the kid next to me, I think he is sort of friends with Clare. I don't know he just gives me a weird look and looks away. I might have scared him away, poor guy. I just wanted to be friendly. I overhear Sav asking Holly J(I think that is her name, never cared to pay attention) if it was too late to join the contest, I am guessing it was his tickets he is giving away, crazy). Conflict of interest, she says.

Eventually it ends up just being me, the nerdy guy who is scared of me, and some kid I have never seen before. Sav starts playing his guitar and singing about how he is sad he had to give up his backstage passes. Me on the other hand decide to be a little mean and try to get rid of the nerdy kid who is complaining about having to go to the bathroom. I pour out my water on the ground (commitment!) it sounds like it is working because his voice becomes all panicky and shit.

"Do you just want to split the tickets?" He says, really? I thought he was smart.

"How exactly do you propose we split four passes 3 ways?" I ask dumping more water onto the ground. I notice the boy who I had never seen before staring at him intensely (or me, can't tell). I just start smiling and dumping out water.

"I don't know, it's just, I really gotta go…" and then he runs off. Everyone including me and unknown boy start laughing. I take a sip of the little water I have left. Like I said, commitment.

"Looks like it's just you and me fish pits," at least this unknown boy has a sense of humor.

"I've got the bladder of a camel," I say staring at him.

"You guy's I'm no athlete but I think you can split four tickets two ways." Sav says looking at us. Unknown boy and I just stare at each other intensely. Yeah, I would rather do that, then stand here till midnight.

"I'v got places to be" I say at the same time as unknown boy says alright. We both take our hands off the car, which felt awesome.

"I'm Adam by the way," Finally a name!

"Eli," I say as Sav hands us the tickets and asks us to help pack away his equipment. Might as well, he got us backstage passes to the FREAKING DEAD HAND REUNION SHOW!

Just as Sav was handing me his guitar, I look over as Adam kind of falling over with the amp and breaking Sav's dads car tail light. Shit, this can't be good.

I look up at Sav.

"Just don't freak out," It is easier not to, I should know. I have done this before (not exactly like this before but still) that is why I have Morty.

"Don't..Don't freak out," He says giving me a dirty look hitting me a little. Rude. "My dads gonna," and then he starts screaming uncontrollably. So much for not freaking out.

"I am so sorry!" Adam says not even looking up.

"Just-" Sav cuts himself off and doesn't bother to talk to me or Adam for the rest of the time we pack up the stuff. Then he just goes off.

"What the hell did I do?" I ask Adam after he left.

"You told him not to freak out?" Adam says shrugging his shoulders. He still felt pretty bad about the whole thing, we just needed a plan.

"I guess, do you think we should give him the extra tickets? He could maybe sell them and get money to fix the tail light?" I say regretting it. Damn clumsy Adam. I wanted to take Clare and show her real music.

"That sounds like a great idea Eli, but um I have to get home. Can you take them?" He asks handing me his extra ticket. I felt bad for him, he seemed kind of scared or something.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school?" He smiled, does he really not have any friends?

"No, call me if you are fixing the tail light. I just can't go to the dot, I have to go home real quick. My brother needs me." Weird, but ok.

"Alright then, see you." I walk over to the Dot. Damn you Morty. I am too tired to walk why did you have to break down today. I also have this sneaking suspicion I would have to fix this truck.

Luckily, Sav was sitting in the dot, talking to Peter, oh joy. I walk in over to Sav.

"Hey man," I say casually," I am sorry about the tail light, I am pretty decent with cars maybe I can help you replace it." Great, now I have to help. Not that I mind or anything

"With what? A generous donation from the tail lights for tots donation drive?" Sav is actually pretty funny, controlling laughter though. "There expensive," Your telling me.

"Here, Adam and I want you to have the extra passes. Maybe you can sell em." He just stares at me, then finally smiles at me and says thanks. I walk away to a table and text Clare and tell her to come to the Dot. I miss her today.

I look all lonely at this table by myself, it feels kind of pathetic. I wish Adam would have just come with me. I look towards the door wishing Clare would walk in.

I overhear Peter and Sav talking about me. I feel kind of hurt that Sav wouldn't want to be my friend because of my grade. Ouch. Peter is actually sticking up for me though, that is kind of nice I guess. Maybe my opinion of him will change after all.

Then my phone vibrated, I looked down and frowned at the text I received.

_Can't, you can go one day without me. I am having a girls day with Alli and she won't go to the Dot with you there. _

It is very hard to go a day without her, guess I will live. Sigh, I am lovesick. Maybe I should lie and say I left. That makes me sound pathetic. I probably won't be here to much longer anyways.

Ugh, Sav sold the extra ticket to Bianca. At least it got him money to fix the tail light.

"Eli, can you really fix my tail light?" Sav comes walking over to me still sitting by myself at a table.

"Yeah," I say getting up and walking out with Sav to the store for car supplies. I am very familiar with this store. As Morty is always breaking down, because I had to get an old fashioned hearse.

I texted Adam and told him to meet us at Degrassi, Sav actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy when he was chill and not freaking out on me. We had a few things in common and liked a lot of the same bands.

"Hey Adam, did you help your brother with whatever?" I say getting out of the truck. He nods.

The tail light turns out to be really easy to fix that it only takes about 30 minutes. Also thankfully Adam and Sav end up being friends. Or at least not complete enemies.

YES! I finished and I was exhausted, I loved working on cars. Today I was just tired and had to walk everywhere and was just not in the mood to do anything.

"It looks like new, amazing. I can't believe you got in there." Sav says amazed. Well I am amazing. Clare was so right, I am too smug.

"Heh that's what my ex- girlfriend said," Seriously Adam, There was a awkward silence," What?"

"Gross!" I say looking at him.

"Anyways were not out of the woods yet, test run." Sav says walking over to the truck to test it out. I am a genius of course it will work. As always, I am right it turns on.

"BOO-YA!" Adam screams.

"Dude, boo-ya?" Sav says looking at Adam.

"Who are you?" I say again looking at my weird new friend who says the most random things.

"Sorry," He says looking awkward.

"Ok, well were good to go. Dude Eli where did you learn these mad mechanic skills?" Sav says to me. I really have no clue except Morty.

"Morty breaks down once a week like right now. I had to learn a lot about cars." I say, I guess that is it.

"Well, you saved my life out here, we should hang out sometime." Finally, some friends who aren't Clare(not that I don't mind) and I guess Alli(if I can count her since she refused to hang out with me today).

"Yeah, how are you getting to the concert?" I say looking at Adam who probably didn't have a ride either.

"I still gotta figure out how to tell my dad I'm going, and after he figures out I busted a tail light-"he would be a complete idiot to tell his dad that.

"Just keep your mouth shut and he'll never know the difference," Listen to me for once!

"Yeah and then you can drive this bad boy to Hamilton," Adam says happily.

"No way," He says in disbelief. Has no one needed him before? Today is full of shock.

"How else are we all gonna get there?"

"We kinda need you man," Adam is thinking the same thing I am.

"Your kinda screwed without me right?" Finally Sav you are getting what we are saying. School Prez is a slow prez.

Adam and I nod.

"Alright then let's do this!"

Adam and I met up at the Dot later to talk, he is turning out to be one of my good friends. I couldn't wait to introduce him to Clare. I have tried my hardest to refrain from talking about her but I think I have talked about her more than I should.

"Dude, the way you talk about Clare she sounds like a goddess or something," Adam says laughing. Something like that.

Before I said anything Sav came and sat down near at our table.

"So what's the word?" Adam asks Sav who didn't look so happy. Not good, he told.

"Dad said trucks a no go," Sav said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh no you told him the truth didn't you?" I say in a what the hell kind of voice.

"Ok so how was I supposed to know that suddenly honesty suddenly stopped being the best policy?" Whenever it comes to parents and their cars and breaking tail lights, every time. Sav needs to start listening to me.

"So what are we going to do?" Adam questions, I just think. Fuck you Morty.

"The starter for the hearse will take at least a week," Why now Morty, you're supposed to be my friend," Backstage passes to the concert of the century…and were gonna miss it." I say defeated. Screw honesty.

"No, no were not gonna miss it," What the hell Sav!

"I don't follow," Adam says confused.

"If my dad won't give me the truck, I'll just have to take it," Sav says looking at us. God damnit. This sounds like a fantastic idea but why am I a bad influence on everyone. First Clare now him. I have this crazy feeling that this would not be happening if we wouldn't have suggested to use the truck in the first place.

**Alright, now I am getting more caught up with the story. I am trying to figure out where I should start next chapter(I will not do pt 2 of I just don't know what to do with myself) also I put a lot of effort into this chapter it involved youtube to get the lines exactly right. I am not that in love with Eli that I memorized his lines. Now review :)**


	10. closer to the edge

**Sorry for the no updating…writers block is the worst. Also yay for Eclare in Still fighting it :) **

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting in the normal spot I normally eat at with Eli, he said he wanted to introduce me to someone he went to the concert with. I figured I probably already knew him/her seeing as I knew most people at Degrassi, but I agreed anyways.

I saw Eli walk over with a girlish looking boy in baggy clothes and a beanie.

"Clare this is my amazingly awesome new friend Adam and Adam this is my amazingly awesome girlfriend Clare," He says sitting down next to me.

"Hey Adam how was the Dead Hand concert?" I ask nicely to him, he seemed shy. Thought that might loosen him up a bit. I knew Sav got murdered for stealing the car, I figured Eli and Adam had something to do with that I just haven't said anything about that to them.

"It was epic!" Adam says happily, almost in the same tone Eli used. I could see why they were friends.

"The best part was Bianca getting busted for underage drinking, I thought you would enjoy that that part," Eli smiles at me. I do, I hate that girl.

"Really, wow that is amazing Eli! Did you two get in trouble? I know Sav got in huge trouble by his parents." I say kind of curious and worried.

"Naw, they let us off. We didn't steal a car or drink underage we were just there, although how do you know Sav?" I roll my eyes at Eli.

"Really? Are you that stupid, he is school president plus he is Alli's older brother. I knew you had something to do with the car stealing it was so out of character for him," I smile at my persuasive boyfriend and our new friend who I don't know well enough to accuse of anything.

"Ouch Clare how dare you accuse me of being an influence on anyone," He smirks back at me and Adam rolls his eyes at us.

"I am new I don't know how to be a bad influence on anyone," Adam says innocently.

"Don't act so innocent Adam," Eli says accidently, all three of us burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Alli comes sitting next to us.

"Nothing," I say as we all stop laughing, "Alli this is Adam, Adam this is Alli"

"Your Drew's step brother right?" She asks in a rude tone, I forgot that because of Eli she has been spending so much time with Drew.

"Uh, yeah," Adam says adjusting his beanie. Alli could be a little nicer to him.

"That's cool, so anyways Clare since Sav is grounded I think when we have girls days we should do them at your house, I don't want him joining in." She doesn't understand how much of a bad idea this is. Eli looks at me worried and I just look back and shake my head.

"How about we just do girls days at the mall," I do a big smile. I couldn't tell her about my home life, which seems to have gotten worse. Eli doesn't even know how bad it has gotten. My mom has taken up drinking, and bringing home different guys almost every other night. His headphones really are the most helpful things ever.

"Whatever, I just wanted to tell you that." She walks away. I twiddle my thumbs and get up. I was not in the mood to be around people whatsoever right now and I could easily just go home right now.

"Clare! Wait!" I hear Eli call for me, I ignore him. I couldn't let him see me like this again. He has seen me like this so many times, he is probably sick of me. I feel a hand touch my wrist, how the hell does he do that. I look up and pull my arm away and continue walking.

"What the hell did I do Clare?" Eli says rushing back towards me.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." I say continuing my walk home. I really should tell him about my terrible home life. I knew him of all people would understand, I just don't want him worried about me.

"Can I at least take you home?" He asks me in a voice he knew I couldn't say no too.

"Fine," I say man, he was going to find out what was wrong. He was going to ask, I knew it. He tries to grab my hand but I resist for some weird reason and continue walking. I feel really bad for Adam; I just met him and already putting him through this relationship drama.

"Where did Adam go?" I ask changing the subject.

"Class, you see unlike us Clare, he went." He rolled his eyes at my stupid question. I didn't realize the bell rang. I got in Morty and turned up some Alexisonfire song he was listening to so that Eli wouldn't bother trying to talk to me.

Sadly he didn't get the hint and turned it down.

"Clare what the hell is wrong with you?" He asks pulling into the front of my house. I had this weird feeling he was coming in with me.

"You want to know what the hell is going on at my house? My life is fucked up Eli, my dad cheated, my mom is an alcoholic and is fucking a new guy basically every night," I say going inside my house. He follows with a worried look on his face. I have never said the word fuck before.

"Clare…" I stopped him before he could say anything more cliché. I don't care to hear his sorrys.

"What the hell is wrong with me Eli? Does god even exist?" I knew I was asking the wrong person this question. I shouldn't be asking the hearse driving goth kid if god exists.

"Do you believe he exists?" He says pulling me towards him.

"I don't even know, why is he letting all this bad stuff happening to my family?" I throw down my purity ring, fuck this. Both my parents commited adultery why should I wait till marriage.

Eli picks it up and hands it back to me and laughs.

"Is there a specific reason you threw this down?"

"I don't believe in it anymore," I say no longer crying, he wipes my remaining tears.

"Well, don't expect anything from me Ms. Edwards. I don't want to take advantage of you. I know you still believe in it, you are just in shock from everything going on with your parents. I love you Clare Edwards. I will stay with you no matter what, with or without sex." Eli says giving me my purity ring back, although I don't believe in it anymore. I would give it to Eli at anytime, or when we were ready.

"I love you too Eli." I kiss him on the lips, he kisses me back. The kissing gets more intense he puts his hands around my waist and we make our way to the couch. It ends up in a really hot make out session with him on top of me, that lasts for a pretty long time.

This great moment sadly gets interrupted by my mom coming in with one of her boyfriends, or more like a one night stand. I grab Eli and try and make our way to my room without being noticed, sadly the hearse gave us away.

"Hey you kids why don't you guys let the big kids plays now," My moms one night stand said to Eli and I. Eli was giving him the dirtiest look right now, like a mixture of a smirk and a 'I want to punch you in the face' look.

"Sure, but I will be right back, Eli stay right there." I knew he would be pissed at me for leaving him with my mom and her sex toy, I was just so pissed off right now. I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I then went into my moms liquor cabinet and searched for my moms vodka. I dumped out half the water and refilled the remaining with vodka.

I put the water bottle in my purse.

"Alright Eli, I am ready to go." I grab his hand; I notice he squeezes it hard. Her sex toy must have said something to piss him off.

"That man is a complete ass hole," He says angrily.

"What did he say?" I say looking through the CDs that he has.

"First he was saying I did good by getting you, then he was asking if we fucked yet," That explains the squeezing of my hand, "Do you want to stay the night tonight? I doubt your mom will even notice." He was probably right.

"Yeah of course, let me just go get some stuff." I get out of the car that he never started, I am guessing he was planning on asking all along.


	11. hot mess

**Thank you for the nice reviews… **

**Clare's POV**

I walk back into my house, of course my mom doesn't even notice the door opening she is to busy with whatshisface. I hear noises from my mom's bedroom; I wish I could block them out from the living room. I run up into my room and hurry up packing. I throw some shorts, a tank top, and some clothes for school into a bag and hurry out the door. Before leaving though I take a huge gulp from the water bottle I filled up earlier. The vodka made my throat burn but it oddly felt so good.

I walked out to Morty where Eli was standing out there waiting for me.

"Ready to leave?" He said staring at me. He could tell something was up, I just knew it.

"Yeah, I want to be far away from my house as possible." I smile trying to act as though there wasn't vodka anywhere near me. He opens the doors to the hearse for me politely.

"The dot?" He asks getting into the car.

"Sounds good, I am starving."

"Same here," He says turning up his music. He knows something is up.

"You ok Eli?" I ask turning down his music. I don't want him to be mad at me, and there is no way I could be drunk off of one gulp, so there must be something bothering him.

"Yeah, just still mad that your mom would go off with a guy that would talk down to woman like that and basically just use them for sex," He seriously looked hurt by that. Wow, if only he knew that every guy has been saying something to me since she has started this whole trend of bringing home man whores.

"I know, just let it go. Be glad you aren't like them Eli." Them? Shoot didn't mean to say them, I meant him.

"Them? There was more talking down to you?" He looks at me as we pull into the dot, he looks pissed off.

"Hey look Eli! We are at the dot! And Adam is here, lets go say hi!" I say hopping out of his car, knowing there was no way to actually change the subject when he was pissed off.

"Clare!" Eli yelled back at me.

"Yes Eli there was, a few of them have called me hot, and most of them never saw me though. I have become best friends with your headphones; I hide in my room most of the time. Just some have seen me downstairs and have said something about the way I look, which is why I never told you anything. Now lets go say hi to Adam, I think he is with Drew and Alli." I say hoping he doesn't get overly mad at me, I told him the whole truth.

"Another question, have you been drinking?" Really Eli, I had one gulp can you really tell a difference?

"Uh…how can you tell, I had one sip?" I say awkwardly. Bending the truth a little isn't to bad.

"Your breath and the fact you kind of stumbled out of your house. You have never drank before have you Clare?" He laughs. Thank god he wasn't mad. He kisses me and grabs my hand. He isn't getting my water bottle though.

"Never, I am a good girl remember." I say in the most innocent voice possible as we walk towards Adam, Alli and Drew.

"Hey you guys." I say happily.

"Hey feeling any better Clare?" Adam asks me. Eli and I sit down next to him.

"Much, so sorry about lunch, not a most wonderful first impression."

"Its alright, I have seen a lot worse. It's not like you beat me up or something. It was probably something really important." Adam was a really nice guy, I can see why Eli wanted to include him in the group.

"Alli, girl's day on Saturday ok? I have some stuff I have to talk to you about." I have decided to tell her about my parents but right now with Eli(who already knows so it doesn't matter), Drew, and Adam is not the place.

"Alright sounds great." She smiles at me. I miss hanging out with her, even if we hung out like two days ago, she was still my best friend and we never saw each other.

"Does something seem different to you?" Eli whispers in my ear. Yeah but I wasn't going to say it out loud, so I just nod. This is turning out to be very awkward; Alli has changed towards me, I don't even really want to be here, and Adam probably feels like the fifth wheel.

"So Clare what was wrong at lunch," Crap why was Alli asking right now.

"I will tell you later, to many people around." I look at her trying to see if she cares, she is not even looking at me. She is looking at Drew, wow.

"Eli, I want to leave now." I say getting up, I suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Uh, alright. See you tomorrow Adam, Alli." He waves.

"Bye." I don't bother saying any names, Alli pissed me off. It is like she cares more about Drew then me.

"What happened now drama queen?" I didn't speak until we got inside of Morty.

"Alli doesn't even care about me anymore, all she cares about is Drew and becoming 'popular' you saw the way she looked when I said I needed to talk to her. She didn't even look at me," I say hastily and upset, I was being a real drama queen today. I just wanted to get to Eli's house, out of the public eye. Alone with him.

"I am sorry for all the drama today, if you just want to take me home I understand." I say looking down.

"Clare, I don't want you to go home with that perv there, I wouldn't do that to you." I look up at him smiling at me.

"I love you Eli, thank you for being here for me." I smile back at him. We pull into his carless drive way. Tonight I was going to cause no more drama, I was going to have fun with my boyfriend who was being super sweet to me.


	12. basket case

**So sorry for the lack of updating in the past two weeks I have had terrible writers block…so bad that it has caused my head to hurt. It is gone by now so I am going to write hopefully the most epic chapter ever your eyes have ever read…overdramatic to the max. **

**Eli's POV**

I hated to see Clare in so much pain, especially since I knew what it was like to have alcoholic parent. I look over at the girl I knew I was in love with made me sad that she had to turn to alcohol to deal with the pain her parents brought to her. I just wish I knew of something I could do to help her. We walk over into my basement bedroom; she looks around examining every aspect of it.

"Liking what you see Edwards?" My room isn't as dark as she probably expected. I bet she was expecting me to have a pet spider or something like the typical "Goth" thing. I had a red room, with black sheets with a little mini TV in front of the bed (on a table of course). My laptop was sitting closed on my queen bed and I had a dresser just sitting against the wall.

"Guess I have no choice but to share a bed with you eh?" She asks staring at the bed.

"If you don't mind; I mean if you do I could always sleep on the floor or the couch upstairs." I was hoping she didn't mind, I hated both of those options, mostly the couch upstairs, but the floor was equally bad.

"Just don't try anything," She winks at me; what the hell is that supposed to mean. Does she want me to try something; she is so bad at sarcasm sometimes.

"Oh you know I will," I smirk at her moving my laptop out of the way and motioning for her to come on my bed. She hesitates, ok so she was being sarcastic.

"You know Clare, I was joking right?" I walk back over to her and put my arm around her. She seems more upset. "You ok?"

"Oh uh yeah, I have to go to the bathroom," She grabs her bag and walks up the stairs to where the bathroom was. This couldn't be good, I never told her where the bathroom was for one, and she had her vodka water bottle in the bag. I never meant to make her uncomfortable, I was just messing around.

"Clare?" I yell in my house, hopefully she found the bathroom; thankfully I left the door open earlier so it should have been easy to find. I hear her crying, from across the hall. Shit, I didn't mean to do this to her.

I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door, "Clare!"

"Eli! Leave me alone," She slurs, I have never been so relieved that my parents never got locks on the bathroom door.

She was sitting on the ground with the half empty water bottle; she was a extreme light weight, damn. So much for a drama free night, I take the water bottle out of her hand (it took a while) and poured it out in the sink.

"Clare, lets go back to my room," I realized that sounded bad, but this was a really small bathroom that now smelled like vodka and it was making me sick to my stomach.

"Why? So you can try and sleep with me?" She cried out in a tipsy sounding voice; damnit Eli learn to close your mouth.

"No, this is a to small of space, lets at least get out of the bathroom please." I attempt to her up, but she puts up a fight. How mad did I make her really?

"No! I don't want to go with you!" She fights her way out of my arms. Little miss difficult, she is.

"Fine stay there!" I yell at her and leave. I hated yelling at her, especially in the state she was in. She just frustrated the hell out of me, and I knew that was the only way she would know I was trying to help her. I hear a crash quickly after leaving; I am guessing she tried to get up on her own. I start laughing, this is actually quite funny. I wait for her to scream my name for help. 3…2…1…

"ELI!" I walk back in the bathroom and see her sitting up looking at smirking at her.

"Yes Clare?"

"Help me?" I laugh at her and she just gives me her normal evil look. I help her up, or well kind of pick her up, the best way I could. I carry her down the stairs to my room and throw her on my bed.

"Clare, promise me to never get drunk again; you're a mess." I laugh at her, plus vodka is nasty as hell. She just starts laughing, glad the crying part is over, normally the drunken people I have been around have laughed, then cried. Weird; I kiss her on the forehead then walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" She yells at me, what is with her today and yelling at me really?

"To the couch," I decided the couch was the best place to sleep after what I did earlier.

"NO! Sleep with me!" She doesn't really yell at me this time she just says in a cute little voice that she knows I can't resist. She did yell the no though, damn this girl.

"Fine, if you say so. I don't really want to though; I might get cooties," she sticks her tongue out at me. I crawled into my bed and the moment I got close to her lips and kissed me harder, then she has ever kissed me before. Her mouth tasted of vodka which brought back really bad memories of my days before Degrassi, the parties I used to go to. I pushed her back immediately, I felt terrible. I knew she would be mad about it, I would explain eventually. Not when she was drunk though.

"Sorry Clare, not now. I can't stand the taste of vodka, it makes me sick." I could tell her that much, just not the full story.

"Oh ok, she looked seriously upset, like it had something to do with her. She turned her back to me." This was turning into one dramatic night for me.

**:) yay for finally updating, alright now that I have finally updated and you have finally read it. I have made a new story called Everything is about to change and it is about the Aftermath of the Dance. In the POV's of Eli, Clare, Alli, and Adam and sometimes other characters like Fiona and Holly J. check it out after you review this chapter.**


	13. The future freaks me out

**Thank you for the positive reviews :) I will update again just because of them. **

**Clare's POV**

The next morning I woke up with the worst headache and felt terrible for how I treated Eli the previous night. I vowed to never drink again, I saw how it affected my mom and me.

"Eli?" I whisper to see if he was awake. He moves a little bit, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I was sure he was made at me about last night; I was a complete jerk to him. I look at my watch and notice that it is only 6 in the morning, crap we still have an hour till we have to get up to get ready for school, or I do at least. He probably just gets up and throws on jeans and a shirt and does the normal stuff and leaves. Lucky him having a car; than I remembered today I could ride with him and not the bus today, if he didn't force me to ride the bus out of anger of my actions last night.

I attempt to fall back asleep, completely fail though. I just decide to lay there until he wakes up which turns out to be the stupidest idea ever. He doesn't wake up until about 30 minutes until we are supposed to leave, this is why I always feel so awkward staying at peoples houses.

"Clare?" He whispers in my ear, I was so glad to hear his voice in a non angry tone.

"Yes?" I whisper back rolling over to face my sleepy looking boyfriend, his hair all over the place, I was tempted to laugh but then I couldn't even imagine what my hair looked like.

"Nice hair," he laughed, what the hell was he reading my mind.

"Says you," he flattens his hair which easily went down, lucky him. I dove down to the end of his bed to find my bag which wasn't there. "Where is my bag?"

"I think you left it in the bathroom last night little miss alcoholic," That wasn't very nice of him. I give him the most evil stare I have ever given him.

"You will pay for that comment Eli, I promise you that," I get up not saying another word. I walk into the bathroom and find my bag sitting on the bathroom floor next to an empty water bottle that Eli emptied out most of it thankfully. I close the unlock able bathroom door and change into the school clothes I brought and brushed my hair and teeth. I still looked a mess. I look from behind the mirror and see a figure that looks like my boyfriend walk in.

"You ok Clare?" He puts his arms around my waste.

"Yeah, head just hurts badly." He just laughs so much for the random moment of sweetness that he always seems to have, is this payback.

"You have a hangover, here." He goes into the medicine cabinet and gets out some aspirin. I walk out of the bathroom with it into the kitchen and fill up a glass of water and took the aspirin. It felt nice to be taken care of, I felt like KC never would have done this for me. Heck, he probably never would have helped me through my family problems the way Eli has been helping me through them. He would have felt some way to compare his life to mine, or how crappy his life is or something.

"Now that we are all ready to go and you have taken the aspirin lets go to the dot for some breakfast, I am hungry." I had no appetite whatsoever, but whatever he wanted was fine with me.

"Alright sounds good to me," I smile noticing he had my bag, "By the way that purse doesn't match your outfit," I tease grabbing my purse out of his hand wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Are you saying this purse doesn't look absolutely fabulous on me?" He jokes back, he opens my door for me like a gentlemen.

"Not at all, Goth and purses just don't mix," I look at my boyfriend who was wearing his typical black blazer and black skinny jeans but with a Dead Hand reunion shirt that has a little bit of red in it today. It was always so weird to see the two of us together since I always wore a bunch of color and he rarely had color.

"Damnit, well in that case you win this one Edwards." I smirk at him as we pull out of his drive way finally. Morty was having troubles again today, I had no idea why he had this car since it messed up all the time but he insisted it was love.

"Like always Goldsworthy," He didn't live to far from the Dot so most of the way we normally just listened to his music. Today's band of choice was Silverstein; they were actually pretty good, there's screaming but still enough singing for me to understand it. The Dot was full like its normally was in the morning before school, we looked over and saw Adam, who I guess was waiting for us.

"Hey Adam," Eli says as we walk into the door. He probably didn't hear us since his headphones on, Eli bravely took them off him though. He just looked up at us though after he did that, he didn't care so he was expecting us.

"About time, it seemed like forever since I have been waiting," He looked at me like it was my fault. It probably was, but still rude. I realized I haven't checked my phone since last night so to distract myself from fighting back at that comment I checked my phone and see that I have a million missed calls from my mom, crap.

"Um, I will be right back you guys; my mom has called me like a million times." Eli looks worried at the comment and Adam looks confused. Why is it every time I get around Adam some type of family drama happens, I wanted to not be seen as a drama queen to him. I walk into the bathroom to be semi alone.

I hit the missed calls button and call my mom, she picks up on the first ring, this couldn't be good.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CLARE EDWARDS?" She yells through the phone that I wouldn't have been surprised if Eli and Adam had heard her.

"I didn't want to be home with your new one night stand last night so I stayed the night out last night, sorry. I will come home after school." I roll my eyes at my moms stupidity that the fact I told her I was staying out last night.

"DID YOU STAY OUT AT THAT BOYS HOUSE LAST NIGHT?" What the hell?

"I told you I was before I left but you obviously weren't paying attention to me, I have to go to school now mom, I will see you when I get home. Bye," I hang up the phone before she yells at me some more, I am so sick of her. I was not going to result to alcohol ever again though, that just resulted in sickness and pissing Eli off. I slam the bathroom door and go back over to Eli and Adam.

"You ok Clare? You look pissed," Adam asks, Eli must have explained the situation.

"Yeah, it's just my moms a bitch." I hit ignore on the incoming call from my mom, I knew this would cause trouble when I came home. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now.

"I know that feeling," Adam laughs, Eli was still just staring at me. I hated how much everything has changed in this past year, I wish I knew where my dad was. Or where the hell Darcy was, and how I could get in contact with her.

"Clare, why not just try talking to her?" Eli tries talking to me, crap this isn't working for me.

"And get yelled at again? Adam come home with me after school please? I would ask you Eli but she is already pissed that I went home with you last night and I don't want you to get hit," I attempt a fake laugh, I would ask Alli but she knows nothing of my situation and I could tell Adam knows everything.

"Your mom would hit me?" He looked confused, about as confused as I was.

"I have no idea, but it would make the situation worse with you there; I just don't want to be alone." He nods in understanding, I felt bad for not allowing him to be there for me, but I don't want to be banned from seeing him, let alone him being hit by whatever guy is with her or worse him hitting with whatever guy is with her.

"Why not Alli?" Adam asks; I rub the back of head, we aren't exactly friends anymore.

"Uh well she doesn't know anything about me anymore, and you know more about the situation than she does," Please just say yes Adam.

"Alright, just don't let me get hit Clare and introduce me the moment we walk in so they don't think I am Eli," He laughs nervously. I look over at Eli who looks scared for Adam and me.

**I will try and post later, again thank you for the kind reviews. Also read my other story and review on that one. I need more reviews on that one. :)**


End file.
